


Blossoms under Fuji

by starwatersong



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanami, Japanese Culture, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even for me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwatersong/pseuds/starwatersong
Summary: When Dan brushes off Phil's desire to see cherry blossoms, he belatedly realizes that there was a deeper meaning to Phil's request that linked all the way back to their tour of Mount Fuji in 2015.





	Blossoms under Fuji

**Author's Note:**

> "Hanami is a long-standing Japanese tradition of welcoming spring. Also known as the 'cherry blossom festival,' this annual celebration is about appreciating the temporal beauty of nature. People gather under blooming cherry blossoms for food, drink, songs, companionship and the beauty of sakura (cherry blossoms)."
> 
> From the Samovar website located here: https://goo.gl/d9UgMW.

**May, 2018**

Dan was engrossed in the anime and didn’t see Phil gazing off into space beside him. His hand rested slightly on Phil’s, and his flatmate brushed his thumb over his fingers in a relaxing manner. Dan hadn’t noticed, but Phil had been watching him instead of the anime. Phil lifted their entwined fingers up, kissing Dan’s hand lightly. Dan smiled briefly, but quickly turned his attention back to the anime they were watching. It was a classic Japanese scene, where cherry blossom petals fell in slow motion as the characters spoke to each other.

“We could go in disguise,” said Phil, tentatively, after pausing the video they were watching.

“Disguise?” asked Dan, looking quizzically at Phil, annoyed. “What are you talking about? Disguise for what?”

“To the Kyoto Garden… when the cherry blossoms happen. We could have _hanami_ there, since we missed it in Japan.” Phil looked hopefully at Dan, his eyes glancing between Dan’s face, the wall, and the television. “Or Regent’s Park. There’s some there.”

“Disguise? What are you on about, Phil?”

“We could wear hats. Or glasses. Or coats of some sort. It’s still pretty chilly in London. But if you didn’t want to wear coats, maybe we could just bring blankets.” Phil added, his words coming out in a flood.

“Hats and glasses? We’re fucking giants, Phil,” Dan said, exasperated. “That’s not going to fool our fans. And for what? A picnic? It would be all over social media in a second.” He sighed. Phil was ridiculous sometimes. Honestly, _disguises._

“True,” said Phil, almost inaudibly. “It was a stupid idea, never mind.” He hit play on the video only to have Dan pause it again.

“We’ll go back to Japan, Phil,” said Dan, feeling guilty. “Maybe after the tour sometime.” Phil nodded, glancing away he stood up.

“I’m going to make some tea… do you want some?” he asked Dan softly, walking towards the doorway.

“Yes, thanks,” said Dan. “You know, Phil, we could still walk by the trees someday. We left the house when it was that great snowy day.”

“The day you hit me in the face with a snowball?”

“That’s what made it so great,” grinned Dan. “Come on, we’ll get some Starbucks and take some selfies. The fans will love it.”

“Sure,” replied Phil. “The fans. They’ll love it.” And he left the room. Dan pulled out his phone, unlocking and lazily flipping through some tweets. After about a minute, he paused and his eyes widened.

_Man, I’m a shit boyfriend sometimes._

_***_

**May, 2015**

“Here we are in Japan, and we can't even even see Mount Fuji,” griped Dan, holding his bag.

“And at least you have your air. Your ridiculous, ridiculous air,” said Phil, trying to catch the dripping black ice cream with his tongue before it melted.

“That should be illegal, Phil. And who knows? Maybe having extra air could save our life during an emergency sometime,” said Dan, sitting on a bench nearby holding the tin of air in his hand. “Is your whole tongue black?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” said Phil, but stuck out his tongue at Dan as he finished the cone.

“Let me get a picture of that,” crowed Dan. “That is truly disgusting.” Phil posed for the picture obligingly and then laughed at the resulting image.

“Just tasted like vanilla,” said Phil, sitting down as close as he dared to Dan. Dan cracked a grin and then resumed his previous complaints.

“Wish this cloud would clear up when we leave,” grumbled Dan. “I’d love to see a view of the mountain. Just to see it.” Phil smiled at him.

“We’re _on_ the mountain. Look, we’re in Japan, Dan. We finally did it. And here’s the thing about Mount Fuji -- it could be hidden the whole time.” He put his hand on Dan’s and smiled at him. “You don’t have to see it to know it’s really there.” Dan felt a flutter in his heart and decided it was finally time to give into an impulse he had been fighting for a long time.

Dan glanced around and saw the tourists nearby were paying no attention to them. He darted towards Phil and quickly pressed his lips against his, pulling back just as quickly.

“Huh, it does just taste like vanilla,” he said. Phil looked shocked and then laughed in delight.

Later on, they took a ton of pictures with the Japanese cherry blossoms, at one point even throwing the fragrant petals at each other. They used any excuse to touch each other. A soft touch on the shoulder, a lingering pull on the hand, or gently brushing petals out of each other’s hair.

The next day, Phil shook his shoes upside down in the hotel room, and a handful of limp pink and white petals fell out. He tossed them at Dan, and, after scuffling a bit with Phil, Dan grabbed him and kissed him again, this time not stopping at a peck.

“Why did I wait so long, Phil?” he asked desperately afterwards. “I was so stupid.”

“Don’t call my boyfriend stupid,” said Phil gently, lifting Dan’s chin for a brief kiss. “We got to be best friends first. How could we ever regret that?” He kissed Dan again.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said, looking at Phil on the pillow next to him. “I want to stay in Japan, and eat sushi, and see cherry blossoms, and… “ he faltered slightly. “And kiss you.”

“Me too,” said Phil, smiling back. “But don’t worry, we’re taking the best thing about Japan with us.”

In the early hours of the morning, Dan, glowing with new happiness, flipped through the pictures on his phone while Phil slept beside them. He quietly laughed at the picture of Phil’s black tongue, not wanting to wake him up. Finally, he came upon the stunning picture of Fuji-san he had taken as they left the mountain. Just as Phil had predicted, Fuji had appeared only when it was ready.

***

**May, 2018**

Phil woke up confused and alone in bed. Normally, he got up first, and Dan would sleep for another hour, but his side of the bed was empty, the sheets still rumpled. Phil reached for his glasses.

“Dan?” he called, but there was no reply. Phil frowned slightly. It wasn’t like Dan to leave the apartment without telling Phil where he was going. Frankly, it wasn’t like Dan to leave the apartment at all. Phil grabbed his phone, unplugging it from the charger. He noticed there was a message.

**Dan [10:12]: come outside when you’re up**

Phil typed quickly.

**Phil [10:37]: Everything okay?**

**Dan [10:38]: yes but come outside**

**Phil [10:38]: Ok.**

Phil got dressed swiftly, leaving his glasses on. He walked through the flat to the glass doors and blinked in surprise.

It was Dan, wearing a nice suit, sitting by a small cherry blossom tree. The tree was small, clearly a sapling, but there was a blanket spread out underneath it, with an old fashioned looking picnic basket next to it. Phil slid open the door.

“Happy hanami,” said Dan, smiling a little sheepishly. “And happy anniversary.”

“You should have warned me to dress up,” said Phil, blinking rapidly. “This is… amazing.”

“You’re perfect as you are,” said Dan, standing up awkwardly, and walking over. He kissed Phil’s cheek.

“You bought cherry blossoms for me?” asked Phil, gazing into Dan’s eyes. “You did all this?” Dan looked away.

“The tree’s a little small,” he said, twisting his fingers together. “But it’ll grow. And I don’t think I got the sushi order right.”

“Shut up,” said Phil gently. “It’s perfect as it is.” He reached for Dan’s hand and pulled him over to the blanket, laughing as a petal fell from the small tree, lodging itself in Dan’s hair. He sat them down and pulled the small pink petal from Dan’s curls.

“The curls weren’t a problem before,” said Dan, ruefully.

“I love them,” said Phil. “And I love you for doing this. I’m having a great trip to Japan,” he said to Dan. He reached for the bottle of wine, frowning at the bottle opener. Dan laughed and took it back, opening the bottle easily.

“Yes, let’s immerse ourselves,” nodding Dan, agreeably. “The cherry blossoms sure are lovely in Japan this year,” he said. “I’m glad we came back. It's even nicer than last time.”

“I have my favourite parts of our last trip right here,” said Phil, getting more comfortable on the blanket. “Sushi, cherry blossoms, and Dan.”

“In that order?" Phil stuck out his tongue at him.

"Be nice... look at us here, sitting by Mount Fuji, enjoying a lovely hanami,” said Dan, passing Phil a glass of wine.

“Mount Fuji?” said Phil, taking a sip. “The mountain sure is hard to see today.”

Dan leaned in and kissed Phil, before brushing a strand of his boyfriend’s hair out of his eyes. “Here’s the thing, Lester,” he said, smiling at his boyfriend. “You don’t have to see it to know it’s really there.”


End file.
